


When the Darkness Comes

by pushkin666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Broken Gerard, Character Death, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-apocalyptic and zombies roam (of course).   Humans form enclaves, one of those has been formed by The Black Parade.  Features broken!Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Darkness Comes

**OBEY**

All who come here to this place must obey the rules, the words of our beloved leaders.

For though the world has changed, become something you no longer recognise the rules are here for you to live by.

Creativity is god. Artists and musicians are most welcome here.

There are many rules and you will obey them. If not you will be ejected from the compound, forced into the desert to survive as best you can against the zombies.

Here you are safe. The words of our leaders' shall bind you and protect you. For we are The Black Parade.

 

**RESTRICTED**

Gerard trembles as he gazes out of the window, always looking for sight of Mikey. His eyes are dark against his face and his body is dangerously thin. He's been like this since they brought the news that Mikey hadn't returned from his last rescue mission. Every day he stands there staring, waiting for his brother to return.

Frank rests his hand on Gerard's shoulder, trying in the only way he's now allowed, to give comfort.

He's restricted access to Gerard to Bob, Ray and Alicia. They are the only people he trusts but even they are unable to help.


End file.
